<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le plaisir de briser ses jouets by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531856">Le plaisir de briser ses jouets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le comte prendrait plaisir à lentement brisé ses croyances.  Il n'avait pas vue d'homme, ou de femme, aussi droit, frôlant presque une sorte de pureté en croyant aveuglement que sa bonne morale le protégerait de tout danger. Le jeune homme était une agréable compagnie, mais l'homme avait envie de plus, il avait envie de le briser complètement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le plaisir de briser ses jouets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Intégrité</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il était rare de voir des personnes aussi bien pensante et polie, fidèle a sa bonne éducation et a ses manières. Le comte devait reconnaitre que cela était intriguant. Il n'avait pas vue d'homme, ou de femme, aussi droit, frôlant presque une sorte de pureté en croyant aveuglement que sa bonne morale le protégerait de tout danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était un homme fidèle et fiancé, une femme promise l'attendant sur le sol anglais. Pourtant, malgré le temps qui passait inévitablement, il était resté fidèle à sa promise. Il n'avait pas céder à la tentation de ses propres épouses, prenant peur face à la tentation et la luxure. Comme un ange découvrant pour la première fois les pêchés mortelles. Le comte sentait la jalousie fleurir dans sa poitrine vide en voyant un homme si dévouer, jamais avant il n'avais croisé d'hommes résistant si longtemps loin des yeux mortelles de leurs épouses aux belles femmes qui ne laisserons jamais leurs liaison se révélé. Oh bien sur certains préféré se perdre dans des bras moins féminins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le comte avait connu se genre d'hommes, et de plaisir. Mais son doux anglais ne régissait que par un léger rougissement poli. Le jeune homme, le doux Jonathan semblait décidément trop pure pour être envoyer dans sa demeure, être envoyer à sa perte et ne cessant d'attiser sa curiosité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bien vite le jeune homme représenta un défi, un délicieux obstacle que le comte briserait avant de rejoindre Londres. Avec son doux anglais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme ici, aux risques de perdre un homme aussi doux, et le plaisir de laisser cette pauvre âme se noyer avec son âme damné dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il prendrait plaisir à lentement brisé ses croyances. Il briserait d'abord tout sentiment de sécurité chez le jeune homme, éloignant tout repos du visage juvénile de son curieux hôte pour que sa présence seule devienne pour Jonathan son unique protection et réconfort dans se manoir ténébreux. Qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui, et lui seul. Bientôt le nom même de sa fiancé sera effacer de ses lèvres encore vierge de vrais baisé pour le sien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le comte aimait son esprit vif et pur, mais sa bonne morale ne survivrait pas aux tentations qu'il lui imposerait. Il serait fâcheux que sa prochaine épouse soit gêner de ses contactes. Se fut plus long qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais le comte avait l'éternité pour travailler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le jeune homme tomberait rapidement dans ses bras, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui après tous. Sa petite femme ne pouvait rien pour lui, pour eux dans se lieu à l'abri du regard de dieu. Le doux jeune homme était à lui seul. Jamais il ne le laisserait partir hors de sa portée. Et après un long travail l'homme arrêta de fuir ses caresses, gênait mais figé par la peur et la curiosité. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à brisé chez son promis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan haleter sous le contacte de la main du comte, tentant de fuir l'autre homme comme si son contacte l'avais brulé. La dernière chose qu'il lui restait, sa fidélité à son ancienne fiancé, sa virginité que le comte volerait avec délice, promettant le plaisir pour les deux hommes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le comte savourait les murmures incohérent qui échapper des lèvres rouges du jeune homme, goutant la pureté d'une virginité tout juste volé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas gouté à une personne encore vierge dans cette terre damné ? Son doux Jonathan avait un gout divin, plus encore que n'importe quelle vierge qu'on lui avait offerte il y a plusieurs siècles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En se redressant un instant, le comte prit plaisir à voir Jonathan sous lui, à la fois identique et si différent du jeune homme qui était entré dans son château. Il était épuisait, couvert de sueur et faisant face par la première fois au plaisir. Il suppliait d'arrêter, de continuer, ses yeux vitreux de plaisir et les joues rouges d'un mélange d'épuisement et de gêne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était parfait ainsi, sous lui et si proche d'un semblant de paradis que jamais le comte ne lui permettrait de gagner. Il lui appartenait complètement maintenant.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>